


Danganronpa NSFW Headcannons/Smut!

by Pause_Jpeg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, Gun Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, Mistress, Peeping, Pegging, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Spit Kink, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pause_Jpeg/pseuds/Pause_Jpeg
Summary: So I was bored and my friend forced me to make this account, so why not pour my fifth grade level writing skills out? (Also made this because I was upset about the amount of femdom fanfic---)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Fukawa Touko/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	1. Before we get started...

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY--

So, before we begin,,,,

There's subjects that could trigger some people, or make them uncomfortable, such as gun play and knife play. I will be sure to add a warning to chapters that could possibly contain a theme that could be triggering. On a side note, if you have any suggestions, _if anyone ever even reads this,,,_ let me know in the c o m m e n t s.


	2. How Unlucky... (A Nagito x Female Reader Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being frustrated because you were unable to think of any song lyrics, you walk into your shared bedroom and find your boyfriend doing some...risky stuff. 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz I forgot abt this book 😭 I’m sorry y’all here take a shitty Smut (GUYS PLEASE. This chapter contains BDSM, degrading, pegging, toys, uh...the use of mommy and mistress, FEMALE READER, and all of that good shit.) ((oh and language.))

" _ M-mommy!~ _ "

Nagito yelled out in pleasure and overstimulation, as your strap was repeatedly moving in and out of him at a fast and steady pace. Lewd slapping noises, and the sounds of the restraints on his wrists clanking together could be heard echoing through the room. 

Wait, wait, wait. Let’s take this to the beginning.

You were sitting in your office, frustrated. Being the Ultimate Song Writer, you often wrote songs for many big pop sensations-- But lately you couldn't think of anything to write down. Leaving your open document blank for at least an hour. Giving up, you stand up from your chair and slowly make your way upstairs, to you and your shared room with Komeada. You two shared a two story house, not too spacey and not too small. As you reach your shared bedroom, you hear loud huffing, and faint slapping noises. 

_ 'The fuck is he doing?'  _ you thought, gently pressing your right ear to the door, to get a better listen. 

"A-Ah, [Name]-!~" 

"Please, please let me cum, I know I don't deserve it but please!~"

"Mommy.~"

As you listened further, you soon figured out what he was doing. Rubbing one off, moaning your name.

You chuckled to yourself, imagining how pathetic he looked, his cock between his hands, stroking it all desperately, twitching and moaning your name.

Your excitement got the best of you, as you gently opened the door, as to not alarm him. It seemed the door was also in on your plan, as it opened gently without a single creak. He's sitting on your shared king sized bed, with a pleasured expression plastered on his face as he desperately jerked his hips into his hand, with only his boxers and a white T-shirt on. 

"Ahem." You cleared your throat, now walking out of the doorway so he could fully see you.

"A-Ah! [Name] I—" He started, with a guilty, panicked yet excited smile, while still rubbing his hand up and down his hard cock. "Ah, y-you're probably so disgusted, seeing someone as repulsive as myself pleasuring myself to t-the thought of you." He groaned out, continuing to rub his cock while looking you in the eyes.

And that is how we got here.

" _ Yes!~ _ Please I wanna  _ cum!~ _ " he screamed, body thriving in ecstasy as he tried to pull his body closer to the large appendage moving in and out of his tight hole. The ring over his cock made it impossible for him to cum, so he was left built up with no release. As you were thrusting you began stroking up and down his shaft as he desperately jerked his hips. As you slowly slipped the ring off of his cock, you stopped all your movements. 

"N-no, please mistress I'm so close.." 

he said with half lidded eyes, desperately trying to pull himself back down onto your lady cock. A few tears escaped from his eyes as his mouth hung open with drool dripping out of it, a large red blush covering his face.

"C'mon, you gotta  _ beg _ if you want it~." You say, teasingly rubbing the tip of the strap against his ass. 

"Mommy..please, keep thrusting.." he whined, rolling his hips.

"You gotta do better than that  _ my little hope~ _ ." You say, lifting his chin up with one finger in order to look him in his eyes. 

"K-keep pegging my ass. Your cock feels so good inside me, I-I want more...I know I don't deserve it but please fuck me Mommy _ , please fuck me." _ he says desperately. With one quick snap of your hips, you inserted the entire length into him. 

" _ Ngh!  _ Ohh  _ fuck! _ " he screams out in pleasure, as you slam your hips against his, pounding into his ass harder than before. 

"Thank y-you for fucking a piece of trash like me  _ mistress!~ _ " he says, moaning at each thrust. Getting louder and louder as he neared release.

"I'm getting close!~" he says, thriving in pleasure. Although you stop moving. He whined from the feeling of emptiness, and the lack of pleasure. 

"H-huh?" He whined, opening one of his eyes to watch you slowly slide off the strap, and straddle him. His eyes widened with realisation as you hovered your pussy over his throbbing cock. You began bouncing on his cock, as he began jerking his hips upwards to match your movements. 

"Mommy, you feel so good. Please, please let me cum, I'll do anything!~" he pleaded, shaking from pleasure. You speed up your movements and pinch on both of his nipples, earning a loud groan.

"You like that don't you, my little fucking slut?" 

You ask, grinning sadistically and watching the male under you shake and cry out. 

"Yes mistress!~ I-I'm your little  _ slut.~ _ " he exclaimed, throwing his head back, with his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he neared his climax. You leaned down to bite on his neck, earning cute little whimpers from him. 

"Mommy, i-im gonna cum soon.~" he whined, his legs shaking. 

"Oh yeah? You're gonna cum all nice and pretty underneath me?" you ask, lightly choking him. 

"Y-yes mommy!~ I-I want to spread my hope inside of you!" He says, with a desperate look on his face. 

"A-Ah, cumming!" he screams out, as warm strings of white painted your walls, triggering your orgasm as well." _Ugh!~_ _Mommy!_ ~"A string of loud moans and loud whimpers escaped his throat as you rode out his climax, with a grin on your face. 

"T-Thank you for letting my trashy cum enter someone as perfect as you, m-mommy." He stuttered, taking a shaky breath in. As Nagito was regaining his breath, you moved down and began stroking his cock, making it hard again and earning a few choked moans. "Ah-ah-ah. This isn't over yet." You say, looking up at his exhausted, trembling figure, licking some of the precum dripping from the tip. "[Name], mercy, I'm too sensitive I—" you quickly shut him up by taking his entire length into your mouth, looking up at him with sly eyes. He let out a loud shaky sigh and threw his head back. You slowly began bobbing your head up and down on his cock, licking the base with your tongue. "W-wait, s-sensitive!~" He whined, his voice wavering as you began bobbing your head faster on his sensitive cock. Once again the room was filled with lewd moans as you went down on Nagito's cock. Pulling yourself off of his length, you reached under the bed and pulled out a box full of toys you had bought for previous occasions _._ A large, purple vibrator caught your attention. As you took it out of the box, Nagito's eyes widened in horror, and arousal. "A-Ah. Please s-spare me." He said nervously, looking down at you with pleading eyes. Ignoring his request, you slowly insert the massive vibrator into his ass. " _Ugh!~_ " he groaned out in pleasure, tossing his head back at the sudden feeling of fullness. You took the remote that came with it and looked him in the eyes with a sadistic smile as you turned it on the highest setting. "H-! Mommy please!~" he pleaded, wiggling in his restraints. Once again ignoring his pleads, you began fastly stroking his cock, earning louder, high pitched moans from his drooling mouth. He whined and thrived under you as you began licking his cock from the base up. "Ugh— Oh please s-spare me!~" Nagito sobbed, more tears escaping from his eyes. "Oh? I thought you wanted to cum oh so bad?" You respond cruelly, before climbing into his stomach and trapping his cock in between your thick thighs, earning a grunt and a louder cry from the whining male under you. "G-gonna cum again!~" the white haired male exclaimed, cock and thighs spasming due to overstimulation. “M-Mommy! Ugh!~” He spewed, cumming all over your thighs and stomach. You look down at your overstimulated boyfriend, twitching and sweaty. You reach up to his wrists and carefully undo his restraints, kissing the red marks that were made. You then used the rest of the strength you had and pulled the blankets up over you two. ‘I’ll...clean up in the morning.’ You thought to yourself as you started to drift off to sleep and your boyfriend wrapped in your arms.


End file.
